digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure 1/2
(2000) is the fictional season of the Digimon saga that takes place in between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, ''Digimon: Digital Monsters. Its premise involves a group of boys and girls being summoned to a parallel reality called the Digital World (sometimes incorrectly called "DigiWorld" for short) while at the park. They were taken there because they were chosen to become the true, second DigiDestined, the children that would save the Digital World (along with Earth) from the evil Digimon that threatened to destroy it. Each of the children received a Digimon partner who was preprogrammed to be bonded to them, as well as miniature devices called Digivices. With the power of the Digivices, their Digimon partners could become stronger forms to battle enemies or save their partners from danger. This is the first group of DigiDestined to live in America. Plot summary Traveling to the Digital World was a life changing expirience. Their Digimon partners were chosen by Gennai's alter ego, Benjamin , as well as Baihumon, the Digimon Sovereign of the west. The concept of having the Digimon Digivolve, a process by which they transform into stronger creatures to fend off enemy Digimon, was also very suprising to the children. Thus, the children had to learn how to be DigiDestined as they went along. Soon they learned of the Digital World's plight, that evil Digimon intent on ruling it for themselves. They vowed to save it in spite of missing the life they had left behind. The DigiDestined promised to save DigiWorld because they saw that Digimon, though made of data, were as intelligent as humans. They did not want them to suffer; furthermore, it was demonstrated to them that no one else could defeat the Digital World's enemies. As the plot evolved, the children dealt with various aspects of maturity: making friends, being courageous, standing for one's morals, etcetera. Each child was given an object called a "Crest", that was used by another Digidestined one year earlier in Japan. The children recieved their Crest from having the strongest of a particular personality trait that they had to demonstrate to get their partners to Digivolve to a higher level. Tai Kamiya's American cousin, Jay Vee repossessed the trait of Courage; Saxon Caho, repossessed the Friendship; Peyton Airson, Love; Natya Peony, Sincerity ; Nicky York, Knowledge; Michael Ozzy, Reliability ; Lucas Vee, Hope ; Sally Caho, Light ; and two new crest; Richie Vivs, Joy ; and Suzy Harmon, Happiness. It is later revealed that at the time they were chosen to become the DigiDestined (during the Greymon versus Parrotmon fight when they were only at least 7-8 (except T.K and Kari who were at least 5-6)) that these traits were the strongest good trait within their personality. Tai was always courageous when he had to be. Matt was always a good friend. Izzy was even then very knowledgeable. Joe was highly reliable. Sora was genuinely loving and caring towards everyone (to say that her crest of love is love at the level of compassion (the ability to care for others)). Mimi was sincere about what she thought (positive and/or negative). T.K was one who always was hopeful and never willing to give up and Kari was just genuinely good and always wanted to do what was right (standing for the light which represents all that is good and right). Category:Fan fiction